OMG it's Cloud!
by TOloveIStoDESTROY-Jace
Summary: Placed in City of Ashes.  The morning after Jace visits his dad.  Clary is in the surprise for her life when an old lover comes to visit.   Clary is 17 and Jace is 18 .  Oh and Jace is actually Clary's brother and they always knew it.  So, he acts like


**Summary: **Placed in City of Ashes. The morning after Jace visits his dad. Clary is in the surprise for her life when an old lover comes to visit. (Clary is 17 and Jace is 18). Oh and Jace is actually Clary's brother and they always knew it. So, he acts like an actual brother, but he's way more laid back because he wants her to have a perfect life with a crap load of babies.

Ok, so I thought of this when I was walking to school one day. It's probably not my best but I thought it could have potential.

Clary got out of the shower and saw Magnus standing by the door of the bathroom. "Geeze, it takes forever for you women to take showers." Magnus draws. "Ok, take a shower but don't use up all my body wash. It was expensive."

Magnus just rolls his eyes and walks into the bathroom. Clary walks into her room and gets dressed in a yellow and blue-stripped sweater/shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She walks into the kitchen to make some coffee. Once Clary has the coffee done she grabs her black mug and heads to the living room; once she sits down Luke asks about the coffee. "In the kitchen, I made a new pot of it."

Jace walks in with Alec and donuts; everyone ran up to Alec and took one. Turns out Jace wanted two. Everyone calmed down and just kind of relaxed in the living room. Clary and Jace on a love seat, Alec and Magnus on the other love seat, and Luke lay on the couch.

"So, Jace, where did you go last night?" Magnus asks. "For a walk." "What walk takes 2 hours?" Magnus reputes. "A long one."

_Knock, knock. _"Who's at the door?" Luke asks. Jace looks out the window and sees a 6'2" dude with spiky blonde hair, with a huge ass sword. "Shit. He's got a sword." Once Jace says that Clary runs to the door and flings it open, screaming "Cloud!"

Cloud chuckles and hugs Clary when she launches herself on him. "Good to see you too, love." "Did he just say 'love'?" Alec asks. "Uh-huh" Magnus replies. "What the hell are you doing here?" Clary pulls away from Cloud to get a good look at him.

"I am here to take you on that date I promised you a year ago." Clary just giggles and tells him she'll be right back. Clary runs into her room and goes through her closet; she can't find anything to wear that would look good. She calls Isabelle; she tells her to wear the blue, pink, purple, and green sequin dress with black flats and her hair pinned to one side. **(Pic on profile).**

Once Clary gets ready it's dark outside. (Everyone slept in until 1-2 in the afternoon). She walks out to the living room and everyone stops talking and turns to look at her. "You ready?" Clary asks. All the guys in the room including Alec and Magnus have their mouths open looking like they're trying to catch flies. "What, I know I don't look that bad. Do I?" "NO! NO! You don't look bad!" Everyone says at the same time.

Cloud recovers first and takes Clary's arm; he leads her outside into his car. They head to a nice restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at Luke's everyone is just recovering. "Did you know she could look like that?" Jace asked Luke. "Uh, no. But I don't think I like her dressed like that." "Why, she's perfectly capable to do what she wants and she knows how to use the word 'no'." Magnus points out. "I know she knows how to say no, but I mean she looks way to, oh what's the word?" "Tempting." "Yea I guess, thanks Jace. Well she looks to tempting for her to go out on a date." Luke finishes.

"You do know that she's 17 almost 18 in a month right?" Alec asks. "I mean what if he proposed to her? What would you do then? Because the way I see it, if he does propose then by the time they get married she'll be 18 and legal." Alec continues. "Is he going to propose?" Jace wonders, mostly to himself.

"Wouldn't you propose to someone like Clary, especially when she looks like she does in that dress? Because I sure as hell would, well you know if I wasn't gay and dating Magnus." Alec reputes. Magnus chuckles and grabs Alec's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Well, he didn't seem like a bad guy, but I don't know. I mean I haven't even really met him yet." Jace rambles.

In the next chapter I will go into Clary and Clouds Date. Hope you like it. Review

**Lots of love,**

Sharmander 


End file.
